The Innocents
The Innocents' is the sixth episode of the first season of The Boys and the sixth episode of the series overall. Summary SUPER IN AMERICA (2019). Vought Studios. Genre: Reality. Starring: Homelander, Queen Maeve, Black Noir, The Deep, A-Train, Starlight. Plot A Vought Industries promotional video titled "Super in America" is shown to Courtenay. The video introduces The Seven, showing kind acts they have done with underprivileged people. Courtenay, however, is very critical of the video, saying that it's supposed to be for support of their presence in the military. Starlight and Hughie participate at the local pub quiz. Hughie's friend, Anthony, joins them. Anthony reveals certain stories from Hughie's past to Starlight, much to his embarrassment. Anthony admits he has been worried about Hughie since Robin's death; however, Hughie deflects, saying that he wanted a fresh start. Mother's Milk reveals to The Boys information he has found about shipments of Compound V. He reveals that Samaritans Embrace is a company bankrolled by Vought Industries that ships the compound to hospitals around the US. He reveals that no Supe is born, simply injected with Compound V as a baby. Butcher admits that they have many charges to take to Raynor. At Seven Towers, Starlight approaches Stilwell's office just as she hears the last words of Ashley Barrett being fired due to Starlight's Believe Expo breakdown. Ashley tells Starlight that it was her idea to book Starlight for the Believe Expo, because it would play to her base. Starlight meets with Stillwell, who expresses her anger that Starlight isn't following the rules; perhaps that she has been influenced by Queen Maeve's reckless history. Starlight refuses to obey Stillwell, demanding that she be allowed to save people and follow her own rules. Stillwell contemplates firing Starlight, however, Starlight threatens that firing her will tank Vought Industries stock price considering that she just proclaimed to be the victim of a sexual assault. She also threatens to reveal that it was the Deep who was the perpetrator. The Deep and A-Train film their respective parts of the promotional video. A-Train is questioned about knowing Popclaw, however, he replies that he hasn't seen her in years. Queen Maeve runs into Starlight at Seven Tower. Starlight admits that she was a fan of Maeve as a child, wanting to be exactly like her, having memorized much of her autobiography. Now, she assumes that it was more likely written by marketing. Frenchie questions what Mother's Milk really thinks about The Female. Frenchie reveals that they could use the help of a Supe, Mesmer, to get information from The Female. M.M. initially refuses, but Frenchie is able to get him to agree to the idea. Butcher and Hughie attend an ACDS meeting: a meeting between people who have experienced collateral-damage incidents with Supes. Butcher uses this to convince Hughie to think otherwise of Starlight. At Seven Tower, Stillwell tells the Deep is he going to take a break from The Seven and make a public apology before people begin speaking out about the Deep. He expresses his dismay, but films the apology video nevertheless; admitting to the public that he thought that the incident with Starlight was consensual. Mother's Milk meets with Mesmer, a Supe has-been, eeking an existence signing autographs at a comic book convention. He reveals that he is aware that Mesmer has his telepathic skills to profit from insider trading. He allows Mesmer to look inside his head, revealing who he is. M.M. takes Mesmer to see Cleo, his estranged teenage daughter, and promises to be in her life more. He is saddened when she reveals she doesn't really know him. Mesmer agrees to the deal of being allowed to see Cleo every week in exchange for him reading The Female. Billy reveals information about his late wife to Hughie, including the fact that Homelander raped her. Billy reveals that nobody has seen her in eight years. Butcher theorizes that either Homelander killed her or she killed herself. Billy uses the talk to remind Hughie who his friends and who his enemies are. Homelander meets with Stillwell to explain his dismay about the promotional video in which he pretended that he was visiting the house he grew up in. Stillwell uses Homelander's sexual attraction to her to convince him to finish the promotional video. Mesmer attempts to read The Female's mind, however, it brings up such raw emotional memories that she inadvertently breaks his wrist. Mesmer insists the session is off, however, M.M. is able to convince him to stay. Billy calls M.M., questioning his whereabouts. He initially lies, but Billy calls him on it, revealing that his phone is tracked. Elena shows up at the filming of Maeve's promotional video. Maeve tries to have a moment alone with Elena, but the film crew secretly keeps recording. Elena questions why she hasn't replied to her messages. Maeve insists that she was just looking for a hookup, however Elena can tell that she is lying. Butcher arrives at Mesmer's house, declaring that they have to kill Mesmer now, but M.M. refuses. Trying again to read The Female, Mesmer reveals that The Female was a terrorist before being captured. This saddens Frenchie, who refuses to believe it. Hughie questions why Vought would give Compound V to terrorists, with Butcher deducing that Vought is crafting super-villains to justify getting The Seven into the military. After pleads by Frenchie, The Female shows Mesmer memories from her past: when she was young, her parents were killed, she and her brother were kidnapped, and forced to be soldiers. He reveals that she wants to save her brother. Butcher reveals what he has found to Raynor, teasing her with a sample of Compound V. Billy issues a list of demands, including that his team receive a salary, an office and her word that Homelander be prosecuted. Raynor admits that she can meet all of his demands, but cannot prosecute Homelander. Raynor fears that pushing Homelander too hard will result in thousands of deaths. Frenchie reveals that he is there for The Female, but is willing to take her to the airport if it is what she wants. However, The Female holds Frenchie's hand, admitting that she wants to stay with him. Butcher arrives, revealing that Raynor has refused to authorize his demands. He admits that they don't need Raynor, but can take down Vought themselves. Mesmer meets with Homelander, revealing spy-cam photos of Hughie and The Boys. He says that all he wants is a good word at Vought, however, Homelander leaves without promising him anything. Hughie and Starlight sit at a bar, talking about the possibility of leaving New York together. The two kiss, but are interrupted by Butcher, who introduces himself to Starlight. Butcher questions what Translucent is up to with the aim of making Hughie uncomfortable and weary of Starlight. Cast Starring *Karl Urban as Billy Butcher *Jack Quaid as Hughie Campbell *Antony Starr as Homelander *Erin Moriarty as Starlight *Dominique McElligott as Queen Maeve *Jessie T. Usher as A-Train *Laz Alonso as Mother's Milk *Chace Crawford as The Deep *Tomer Capon as Frenchie *Karen Fukuhara as The Female *Nathan Mitchell as Black Noir *Elisabeth Shue as Madelyn Stillwell Special Guest Star *Haley Joel Osment as Mesmer Guest Starring *Jennifer Esposito as Susan Raynor *Billy Zane as Himself *Malcolm Barrett as Seth Reed *Jackie Tohn as Courtenay *Anna Khaja as Lydia Parker *Colby Minifie as Ashley Barrett *Christian Keyes as Nathan *Nicola Correia-Damude as Elena *Da'Vinchi as Anthony *Tara Reid as Herself *Jess Salgueiro as Robin Ward *John Doman as Jonah Vogelbaum Co-Starring *Mishka Thébaud as Shockwave *Aram Avakian as Young Mesmer *Zoe Begley as Cleo *Joanne Reece as Tina *Allison Hogg as Sheila *Dorrett White as Teen Girl On the Street *Nicolas Melo as Sound/Boom Person *Reid Janisse as Field Producer *Robert Pue as Guy *Alessandra Vite as Jersey Girl *Eric Andrews as Photographer *James Hartnett as Reality Editor *Kai Bradbury as The Female's Brother (17) *Derrick Su as The Female's Brother (7) *Ajay Fry as Trivia MC *Momona Tamada as Young The Female *Stephannie Hawkins as Female From The Car *Jason Hsu as Roughman #1 *Alex Chung as Roughman #2 *Nneka Elliott as Female News Anchor *Roger Peterson as Male News Anchor Trivia *The title of the episode is the title of Issues #40-43 of the comics. Media References Category:Season One Category:Episodes